


we who live with the stars beneath our palms.

by rosetaints



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Home, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetaints/pseuds/rosetaints
Summary: There is a moment of silence that stretches thin, heads bowed as tears stream down their faces, grief pulling at their heartstrings. They mourn for those Garrison cadets who went missing six years ago, the cadets who were presumed dead for there was no trace of them, as though they had disappeared of off the face of the earth.Suddenly, every piece of technology began to broadcast the same thing as a tired face entered the screen."Hey, Lance here"
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	we who live with the stars beneath our palms.

A sorrowful silence filled the room as Lance's family occupied the room. With grievous expression they watched the broadcast the Galaxy Garrison held in memory of the cadets who went missing and were presumed dead six years ago. Tears slip from their eyes as they held each other in a comforting hug, heartbreaking sobs escaping as picture of Lance in his Garrison uniform began to be shown on screen along with Hunk and Pidge.

Lance's mama locked eyes with Hunk's mother, who was leaning against her husband as hot tears trailed down their tan cheeks. She stands up to bring her into a hug, motioning towards Pidge's, no, Katie's mother who mourned both her daughter and her son. This led to all three families' to huddle close, holding each other close in warm and comforting embraces.

On-screen, Iverson talks about the cadets in a regretful tone and the families tear up all over again. There is a moment of silence that stretches thin, heads bowed as tears stream down their faces, grief pulling at their heartstrings. They mourn for those Garrison cadets who went missing six years ago, the cadets who were presumed dead for there was no trace of them, as though they had disappeared of off the face of the earth.

Suddenly, every piece of technology began to broadcast the same thing as a tired face entered the screen.

"Hey, Lance here"

Eyes wide, Lance's mama reaches out a trembling hand towards the screen, looking as though she had seen a ghost. She takes in the image, _her son_ she thinks as tears prick her eyes, he looks older and tired. His once bright and vibrant blue eyes seemed to have become hardened, like the rough blue sea with waves that seemed drown her, suffocate her as she feels sorrow because she knows that her son had changed. She gasps as she takes in the long scar that cuts into his left eyebrow, ending at the tip of his nose. He's older, _six years older_ her mind screams, with the lack of baby fat and every edge of his face is sharper like cut glass. His hair, the normal brown locks had grown out and was styled into wild curls with the sides buzzed off and his _voice,_ the one she thought she would never hear again, gone was his endearing high-pitched voice and in it's place was a low, gravelly voice that had undertones of something unrecognizable.

She glances at her family, who seemed to notice the same things as she did, everyone's eyes wide and jaws dropped in shock. The others too seemed to pale as they continued to watch.

"So, right now, I'm-I'm recording this to let you know I've been alive for the past six years. Suprise!", He said nervously, gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

"No, that's stupid, stupid", He groaned with furrowed eyebrows.

The utter pain and despair in his voice as he croaked out the words sent a pang into heart. She desperately wants to pull him into a hug, protect her son from the world so he never has that sort of pain in his voice again.

"I miss you mama. I-I miss you all." He croaked with a sob, loud enough for them all to hear. The words strike them all as they sob. Veronica knows her brother has changed and mourns for him. She wonders what horrors he must have experienced for him to have changed so drastically. And she _fears,_ because whatever happened, it seemed to have torn apart his soul and stitched it back together, for there was a ghost living beneath the seams of his skin.

"Lance?", another voice enters and Hunk's mother chokes on her tears as another face enters the screen as the figure settles down next to Lance. Hunk had changed too. His eyes, the usual chocolate brown irises that oozed with warmth appeared unchanged on the surface but a deeper look would show that darkness lurked in it's depths, like an endless black-hole that seemed to pull her in. A jagged scar begins at his cheek before tapering at his jugular, and it terrified her, because her son avoided danger but now looked as though he had run at it. His face seemed more sharpened and mature, a stark difference to his previous chubby appearance and his dark brown locks had grown out, his bangs were still held back by the orange cloth. His voice had too become deeper and rougher but retained in the warm feeling that usually coated his tone.

"You're recording a message for your family, huh?", He asked, sadness lurking beneath his tone. Lance and Hunk fall into an embrace as choked sobs fill the room. "I miss home too.", Hunk states in the warm tone of his, and it pulls at his mother's chest because of the longing in his voice. There was something stronger and _darker_ about her son and it felt like something settled in his bones and changed his soul. Her husband pulls her closer as her tears seep into his clothes and he too knows that something's different.

"Hey, what's going on?", A female voice filters into the room and Colleen Holt feels like a boulder on her chest. _Katie_ her heart thrums, and she yearns to bring her daughter back into her arms. A shadow falls as the female figure settles down on Lance's other side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Colleen's eyes burn with tears once again. 

Her daughter had grown so much that she was almost unrecognizable. Her once bright and mischevious hazel eyes were so painfully different, a blazing inferno raged in her irises entangled in a dance with the darkness that hid in the edges, still hidden behind the frame of too-big glasses. A long scar ran through her right eyebrow to her cheekbone, cutting across her eye and it was a miracle she could still see and the thought terrified Colleen. Her face had become sharper and contoured with defined edges, her youthful look having matured into that of a woman and her messy light brown locks had grown out enough for her to put it up into a small ponytail. Her voice was different too, it had changed into a honey-like voice and somehow it made it more _terrifying_.

"I'm guessing you're recording a video for your family", She remarked when her sharp eyes caught sight of the camera and the boulder seemed to press into her chest harder. The darkness swirling in her daughter's eyes seemed to pierce into her skin as tears continued to flow non-stop from her eyes. Colleen knew that something had changed because the inferno that was held beneath the cage of bone and skin was _not her daughter_.

Katie silently hugged Lance as she seemed to utter words of a language that flowed like water from her tongue, and it just proved how much more she had changed. It grew louder as what seemed like reassurances became harsher and more piercing, and it was not the way her voice turned darker that scared Colleen, but the way her eyes seemed to become harder and more _hollow_ like she was saying them to herself as well.

"What's happening?", another voice enters the room and the figure enters the screen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the Galaxy Garrison grounds, Adam's breath catches in his throat as the figure enters the screen. _Keith_ he wants to scream but the words were stuck in his throat. Tears fall and he finds it hard to _breathe_ as memories of the spitfire he considered family filled his mind. His knees shake and he nearly falls if not for the tight grip he kept on the counter of his kitchen.

His wide eyes take in the image, hands trembling and pale from the grip he had. The expression on Keith's face was painfully familiar, the furrowed eyebrows and the brewing storm in his violet eyes, but so _unidentifiable_ at the same time. His eyes had become rougher and hardened, the storm in his eyes more electrified as the usually hidden danger seeped out the shadows and settled at the eye of the storm instead. A purple scar ran from his right cheekbone to his jawline, and Adam _feared_ to even think about the story behind the scar. His face became sharper as though it had been carved out of marble. His black locks had gotten long enough that it had to be tied into a tiny ponytail at the back of his head. His voice had become more gravelly and low in contrast to his previous smoother voice, and it felt like danger settled in his tone. Adam knows something had changed because there was something settled in the cavern of his chest like a dagger sliding between two ribs.

He settles near Pidge and uses his pale fingers to gently pat her on the head, which ceased her words as she slowly calmed down. He then turns to Lance and intertwines their fingers together and Adam sees a glint in the corner of his eyes and smiles at the rings that occupy their ring fingers. 

"I miss home too, y'know. I might not have any family back home, well except for Adam, but I still miss it.", He said softly and Adam cries harder as his sobs wrack his trembling frame.

"What's wrong?", another voice fills the room, the soft tone sending razor blades into Adam's heart. The figure steps closer and Adam feels his tears hit the floor, choked sobs escaping his frame as his knees sink to the floor. _Takashi, you idiot_ his mind screams as his eyes taken in the figure.

The soft molten grey eyes had roughened into steel and ghosts raged within his irises. He looked older and tired like there was a weight settled on his shoulders. A deep scar cut across his nose and it felt like Adam's chest was being carved open. His face was more defined with chiseled cheekbones and a glass-cut jawline and his normal black locks were an unsettling shade of white. His warm voice had become rougher but still the held warmth and affection that Shiro was known for. And _his arm_ , replaced by some sort of tech instead and Adam cries even harder. Adam knew something had changed, for there was an air of danger etched into his skin the way the stars were chiseled into the night sky.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lance's mama watches with tearful eyes and a smile on her face as she watched the familial way the five of them interacted. She too spots the rings on her son's and the other man's fingers and with a shock she realizes that the man is the Keith that Lance wouldn't stop complaining about, oblivious to the crush he harboured for Keith. 

All of a sudden, the warm atmosphere is cut into by a loud blaring alarm. The three families reflexively cover their ears, worry filling their gazes that changed into fear and shock when they saw the screen.

Lance's mama watched as her son's gaze somehow became even more terrifying as his eyes sharpened further, the waves crashing against each other violently within his irises. A _sniper rifle_ suddenly materialized out of thin air and settled into his arms in a practised posture, the way he held the weapon so fluidly and as though he was experienced _petrified_ her. The air seemed to have become more dangerous as his gaze froze her in place, he looked like a soldier who fought multiple wars and she feels like the air was suffocating her as she dropped to the ground. The rest of her family too seemed to have frozen as they watched on. She knew he had changed because war had settled in his bones called it it's _throne_.

Hunk's mother joined her on the floor because of shock. Her son, who was _terrified_ of danger, had expertly pulled out a large cannon-like _blaster_ with ease that similarly appeared out of no where. His eyes had became darker and more intense, the blackhole becoming bigger and swallowing all traces of warmth in his gaze completely, leaving empty soulless eyes in it's place. The darkness seeping from his skin used it's dark fingers to choke her. She knew he had changed because war had filled his lungs and called itself _air_.

Colleen felt the wood of the floor dig into her knees as she watched the screen with wide eyes. Her daughter's eyes seemed to have been engulfed by the darkness that crept out of the shadows of her irises, as she wielded a arrow-shaped blade that seemed to pulse with electricity. The danger emanating from her stance, seemed to reach out to press the boulder harder into her chest. She knew she had changed because war had filled her parched throat and called itself _water._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All of a sudden, the warm atmosphere is cut into by a loud blaring alarm. Adam reflexively covered his ears, worry filling his gaze that changed into fear and shock when he saw the screen. 

Adam watched with fearful eyes as the storm in Keith's grew more violent as danger engulfed his irises. He wielded a sword appearing out of thin air with ease in a stance that could only be perfected by a veteran. The darkness that stained his bones seemed to reach out to squeeze his beating heart in a painful caress. He knew he had changed because war had filled his mind and called it it's _home_.

His eyes shifted to Shiro and it felt like his lungs were filled with water. The ghosts in his eyes raged as darkness filled his eyes, as steel hardened in his irises. His metal arm was raised with his glowing fist tightened in preparation to attack. The danger that sang in his blood reached out to lock his limbs in a painful embrace. He knew he had changed because war had caged his heart and called itself _freedom_.


End file.
